


Flat Holm

by caz251



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto’s thoughts on Flat Holm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flat Holm

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own Torchwood.

When Jack had told him about Flat Holm Ianto dealt with it in the same way he dealt with everything else the rift threw up, with detached professionalism as taught by Torchwood One. He’d never met the victims of the rift that stayed out at Flat Holm, so they were just numbers to him, as an archivist cataloguing and filing things were his job, so the details of Flat Holm and the number of inhabitants were also filed. It wasn’t until Jack was away and Ianto had to take over dealing with Flat Holm onto his duties, as no-one else on the team knew, that they became something more. Once he had met them they could no longer be categorised with numbers, they now had names and faces in his mind as well as the knowledge of what each one of them had suffered. No there was no way they could be labelled as numbers anymore.


End file.
